Escape the Furry Planet
This is a crossover between Henry Stickmin and Mark A. Smith's works and Space Gypsys. Victories * Team work Furry! - Choose to save Gemma and Damian and work together to get to the government. * Solo Furry! - Breakout on your own to the government. * Living Furry! - Live as a Furry until you have enough to leave. * Transmission Furry! - Sneak out, with out getting caught. * Violent Furry! - Run from the federal to your home. Plot Detectives Spiker and Bones has arrested Henry for his past crimes, including working with another crimimal. They also turn him into a furry and put him in a cell. While inside: * Drill: Henry drills, but cameras catch him. (Starts Violent Furry) * Bust (fail): Henry breaks his neck while ramming in the cell to break free. "To bad your neck stick breaks easily" * File: Henry breaks free with a file and sneaks out. (Starts Teamwork Furry! and Solo Furry!) * Portal gun: Takes Henry out of the prison, immediatley (starts Ghost Furry! and Living Furry!) When using the drill, Henry gets caught and the federal is after him. Violent Furry! Henry has two alliance members behind him, he can: * Sheild: Henry blocks the officers shot, and escapes, but still in it's field, needs to escape. * Bomb (fail): Henry gets blown up, when unable to throw it. "Maybe a grenade would do..." * Run (fail): Henry gets shot down, near the exit door. "So close!" * Nothing (fail): Henry gets shot down. "Hey n00b, remember the timer?" Detective Spiker and Bones hear of this and search everywhere. Henry sees a hole, but enimies: * Falcon Power (fail): Henry attempts to Falcon anyone down, but one karates his move. "That guy is so smart." * Lightsaber (fail): Henry engages in a lightsaber fight, but gets stabbed by a 6 in lightsaber. "How comes you don't have one of those cool lightsabers?" * Boomerang (fail): Henry tosses a boomerang, but can't resist it so he chases it, only to be caught. "You canines sure love throwing things." * Howl: Henry starts a howl which distracts everyone. Henry is almost free, however more guards show, so he needs a plan. * Nothing (fail): Henry gets caught, by a spotlight. "Why are you waisting time?" * Truck (fail): Henry gets in the truck, which he drives into the ocean. "Their trucks are harder to control, then ours." * Cherry: Henry throws the Cherry to make Pac Man chase after them * Escape pod (fail): Henry uses the escape pod, but when he is lauched, he is towed by the feferal. "I expected that booster to be rocket powered." Henry is now in a sewer pipe, he just needs to pick the right color path: * Red path (fail): He is taken back to his own cell, remetalfied. "I like the new touches of this now escapeproof room." * Yellow path: Henry goes the rigt way * Blue path (fail): He is taken to a locker room with 2 dozen best of the best officers. "Quick! Say you are their leader, and they'll let you go!" Henry leaves the pipes, but relizes, it's a dead end. He is then surrounded by Spiker and Bones, whst to do: * Paraglide (fail): The paraglide surfs into the prision, where Henry is shot. "Curse that wind!" * Jump (fail): Spiker and Bones bring in the shark after Henry jumps in. "I see ypur about to make a new friend." * Surrender (fail): Henry surrenders, however not letting this happrn again, Spiker pushes Henry into the shark ocean. "Traitor!" * Nothing (fail): Henry is shot. "XP duh, look at me, I'm you, bla bla bla! I never pick on time!" * Jetpack: Henry escapes * Roller Coaster (fail): Henry's coaster car blows up when it collides with another train during a saftey cut-out malafunction. "I swore we had brakes on." Henry jetpacks his way into orbit back home, where he breaks into a science lab to turn back to normal. Teamwork Furry! Henry is able to find a phone, after using a file, and contacts the government. Who will be there in a jiffy. Henry has two deals. (Either find new friends to help or do it alone). If Henry chooses to find friends, he will find Damian and Gemma, asking them join. Gemma then states how he will break them free: * Hammer: Henry breaks the window into pieces. * Laser cutter (fail): Henry summons an alarm, after a large piece is cutted. "You only needed a small!" * Rocks (fail): Henry gets hit by backfiring rocks. "This is rock proof" After Gemma and Damian are free, they go to the garden room with 3 officers. Each have an idea of thrir own: * Gemma's idea (fail): Natural. They come out as normal animal furries, and they keep it hidden unti Henry bas' like a shhep, not relizing he's a fox. "Come on! Haven't they taught you anything in school." * Damian's idea: Cops. They sneak past the cops with the disguise. * Henry's idea (fail): Ghosts. Henry uses a ghostinator to turn them 3 into ghosts, however an officer has a vacuum clear and sucks them up. "Who are you gonna TRY to call?" After sneaking by, 3 cops find them, and discover who they are. Our heroes hide in a toybox when they see 3 weapons: * Gemma: Battle Star Henry: Spit gun Damian: Sheild (fail): Damian cannot carry the sheild and is crushed, Henry swallows the spitball and passes out, and Gemma gets knocked out by her own weapon. "That was easy." * Gemma: Sheild Henry: Battle Star Damian: Spit gun (fail): Damian shoots spitballs randomly, but loses ammo quick. He is captured, along with now passed out (and probably dead) Gemma and Henry. "We trust that kid because- ?" * Gemma: Spit gun Henry: Sheild Damian: Battle Star: Gemma chocks a cop to death with a spitball, while another is k.o.ed by Damisn on accident. After escaping, they come across a new room, where if the wrong floor button is pressed, dynimite will explode. The governnent also arrives in time, to help. * Ditch (fail): The gang just decides to just run, while being blown to smitherends. "Congradulations, you are 'true' winners." * Brains (fail): Henry tries to stay as smart as possible, but mistakes a square piece for a diamond piece. "It takes years to master the game." * Cheat (fail): Charles prints out cheats onto the board, but after one move the gang blows up. "Sorry, those were last weeks' answers." * Teleport (fail): The teleporter only takes Henry, who also lands in a bomb piece. "Yeah, I doubt you'll get a connection on that thing from here." * Swing: Henry uses a rope piece to swing across the board, with Grmma and Damian on his side. * Dig (fail): The gang digs, but Damian's shovel breaks the rock, which causes thrm to fall into a pit of lava. "That'a fire hot!" After escaping the area, they are surrounded, now it's up to Charles to choose. * Suitcase (fail): A suitcase appears and the 3 jump in, but they are now surrounded by hungry beasts. "Where's Newt?" * Charles (fail): Charles drives the ship into the field about to kill everyone. "Seriously, they didn't fire him yet?" * Plasma bomb (fail): Charles drops a plasma bomb, but instead of helping, it destroies the planet. "Report Charles: Bad idea" * Flashbomb: It blinds the guards long enougth for the others to escape. * Reverese Pshycology (fail): Charles lies to them that they aren't looking for them, but they are taken down and areested. "Those guys need to let it go." They continue to run, but they are now at a dead end with the other guards around. The government leader gives up, but Charles isn't: * Snipe (fail): Charles snipes a potion, but when it hits Henry it us shown to be Real Bullets. "Dang it Charles!" * Gran' n' Go (fail): The government come and try to take the 3, but they only grab Damian thinking he's Henry. "You got the wrong Fox! * Gas bomb (fail): Charles tosses the bomb at everyone * Ladder: Charles throws a ladder down and the others climb up. Category:Crossovers